Master Core
Master Core is a boss from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. It appears at the end of Classic Mode, fought after weakening Master Hand and Crazy Hand on higher difficulties. Its appearance can be described as a black mass of particles that take on varying forms depending on the difficulty level and battle progression. According to its trophy, the black particles are known as the "Swarm". It only appears if the Intensity is set to 5.1 or higher. On the 3DS version, Master Core will only appear if the player took the black path to fight both Master Hand and Crazy Hand at the end of Classic Mode; at 8.0 and above, there is no option to not fight it. On the Wii U version, player(s) will automatically encounter Master Core as long as they meet the Intensity requirement. The battle will begin as usual; however, once the Hands lose approximately 75 HP, Crazy Hand will leave the battle while Master Hand transforms into the Master Core entity. While Master Core has HP like other bosses, it is concealed from the player by a cloud of black particles (similar to the ones that form its "body") that covers the indicator on the bottom screen in the 3DS version, while in the Wii U version, the HP meter is absent. Since the entity's original appearance, Master Core has appeared in many fanmade Smash Bros. games, each having a unique take on the being. Canon Appearances Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS He makes his first appearance here. The battle begins with Master Hand and Crazy Hand. The battle ends prematurely when one of the hands is defeated, causing the other hand to turn into Master Core. Depending on what difficulty you have set classic on, you can fight his various forms before battling Master Shadow and the Core itself, ending the battle. Fanon Appearances Super Smash Bros. Quantum The requirements to fight Master Core are slightly different than the original. Master Core may now be fought at any difficulty 3.0 and higher, but the player must make it to the final round within 6 minutes without losing a single stock, making the process a bit tougher than before. The forms Master Core takes are as follows: Master Shadow (3.0+), Master Mage (4.0+), Master Beast (5.0+), Master Wasp (6.0+), Master Edges (7.0+), Master Gears (8.0+), Master Giant (9.0+) and Master Sapien, which is only fightable on Intensity level 10. Trifecta: Multiverse Fighters Master Core is referenced in the game in the Dark Artifacts, where one can collect a defunct Master Core. Super Smash Bros. Ragnarok Although not appearing in this game Master Core is an available trophy in the game among numerous others. In addition a new version of Master Core known as Master Soul appears in this game which has its own range of forms. *Master Leviathan *Master Cannon *Master Orb *Master Serpent *Master Phoenix *Soul of Master Super Smash Bros. Great Fray Returning from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and for Wii U, Master Core only appears when taking enough damage from either Master Hand or Crazy Hand, but it (or he as refered as male by the trophy description) will only appear in Final Destination in Long Classic Mode and Smash Modes when the Boss Switch is on for the latter case. Also, it only have two new forms but the old forms have new attacks to make up for this, and the original five forms are alway included until Difficulty 7.5 and beyond. *Master Fighter (actually a Boss Fighter) *Master Draconoid However, he also appear in Master Orders when Master Hand noticed that you completed ten tickets without failing and have one of it in Very Hard difficulty. The difference, like in Smash Modes, is that Master Fortress never appears and only three of the forms will be used, with the Core himself at the end of the three forms. However, they are as durable as in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. He also occasionally be the final boss of Smash Run in a Final Battle and an Evil Emperor (Final Boss) for Smash Quest. Forms Canon *'Master Core'- A Smash Ball-like sphere. Simply sits in place, allowing the player to KO it. If more than 45 seconds pass, it performs Tabuu's Off Wave attack, then self-destructs. *'Master Shadow'- A shadowy duplicate of the player's character. Copies everything, even equipment, custom moves, and stats. *'Master Beast'- A scorpion-dog hybrid monster. Attacks by summoning lightning and spikes, leaping up and slamming the player, and performing powerful strikes from the background. *'Master Edges'- A group of five swords. Attacks by performing lightning-fast combos, throwing sword beam-like projectiles, and performing a "chain attack" involving all five swords attacking in unison. *'Master Giant'- A titanic humanoid that lurks in the background. Attacks by firing off various projectiles, moving the stage, attacking with its arms, and inhaling the player. Super Smash Bros. Quantum *'Master Mage'- A Halcandrian-like being with a round body and two floating clawed hands. Attacks by firing off various elemental attacks and summoning various Smash Run enemies. *'Master Wasp'- A hornet-like insect with lightning bolt-shaped wings. Attacks by firing off easy-to-dodge but powerful lasers, firing off paralyzing stingers, divebombing the player, and spitting acid. *'Master Gears'- A collection of gears that link themselves to the stage. They do not move from the center of the stage, but are consistently surrounded by a shield that requires a smash attack to temporarily break. Attacks by controlling the stage in various ways, such as turning it or spawning in spikes or danger zones. *'Master Sapien'- A shadowy clone of Tabuu. Reuses all of his old attacks aside from the Off Wave. Super Smash Bros. Ragnarok *'Master Leviathan' - A giant monsterous form similar to that of an Octopus in body. This form attacks with 8 giant tentacles each of which must individually be destroyed to reveal the head. It can create floods of its body as well as slam its tentacles to generate shock waves. *'Master Cannon' - Taking a form similar to the Double Cannon from Kirby Superstar & Superstar Deluxe this giant cannon fires blasts of energy that rebound off the floor splitting into smaller blasts depending on what colour they are. Yellow blasts will simply create a shockwave, Blue blasts will rebound and stay in shape and Red Blasts will rebound and split into 5 smaller blasts. *'Master Orb' - A giant orb form that flies around at an incredible speed, the Master Orb is able to create a razor-sharp ring around itself to damage anyone who gets too close, in addition it can create sattelite bodies to protect itself from ranged attacks as well as use them as projectiles. *'Master Serpent' - A large snake form, the Master Serpent slithers and wraps itself around the stage and has many weak points which must be destroyed although they must be attacked from tail to head. As each section is destroyed the Master Serpent speeds up and becomes more unpredictable with its attacks. It can slam its body onto the platform, try and target the player for a quick attack or even leap into the air and dive attack the player. *'Master Phoenix' - The flying form of the Master Soul, this form is able to create pulsewaves and shoot a flamethrower out of its mouth. In this form Master Soul is also able to set itself alight until it completely burns up hiding within the platform as it regroups itself ready to attack from beneath. The Master Phoenix can also attack by soaring across the stage horizontally or vertically. *'Soul of Master' - The final form of Master Soul, the Soul of Master is a tricky form as it's body is constantly changing. It takes inspiration from the boss, Miracle Matter in that its forms are; fiery, icy, thunderous, solid, spiky & explosive. It is only viable to attack Soul of Master when in its Solid form and avoid all 5 of its other forms. Super Smash Bros. Great Fray *'Master Fighter - '''One of the two introduced forms of Master Core in Super Smash Bros. Great Fray. Because of being a Boss Fighter, he have more arsonal of attacks than the other forms, and is more durable than Master Shadow. *'Master Draconoid''' - The other of the new forms of Master Core. It is beastly and draconic looking and it constantly fly, thus being constantly in the air like the Master Edges. He can breath fire, bites, slash with its claws, and make slashing winds with it wings. Gallery Master_Giant_artwork_(Wii_U).png|Master Giant Master_Beast_artwork_(Wii_U).png|Master Beast Master_Edges_artwork_(Wii_U).png|Master Edges Master_Shadow_artwork_(Wii_U).png|Master Shadow Master_Fortress_artwork_(Wii_U).png|Master Fortress MasterCoreTrifecta.png|Master Core. DeadMasterCoreTrifecta.png|Defunct Master Core as seen in Trifecta: Multiverse Fighters. MasterSpider.png|Master Spider MasterSting.png|Master Sting Trivia *When Master Edges uses slash attacks, its sword trails reveal an upside-down skull for just a few frames. This occurs in both the Wii U and 3DS versions of the game. *The background music that plays during the Master Core battle contains a segment about two minutes in where the instruments cut out and a series of fast beeps play. These beeps are Morse code and spell out "MASTER CORE". *Master Giant is the second major boss in the Smash Bros. series to move or modify the stage to attack, the first being Meta Ridley in Brawl. Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Males Category:Dark Beings Category:Final Bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Shape Shifters